


When The Night Smiled

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, Laflams, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Storms, Too Many Metaphors, U G H, Vague PTSD mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: The starlight blended with storm clouds as they danced their way along the dark blue canvas of the night sky that loved them so. And maybe if Lafayette holds him and John a bit closer, Alexander can push back the morning light, if just for a few, fleeting moments.





	When The Night Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

Before rain, there was always stormclouds.

Rolling in through the horizon on broken melodies of thunder crackling like an old boombox, twisting and curling around the tallest skyscrapers until it overtook the sky. In a chilling embrace, it pulled Alexander in, holding him not tightly, but without the looseness of fog. Instead, he could feel himself suffocate if it were unpleasant, which his stormclouds were most definitely not.

Dark and forgiving instead of foreboding, refusing to cry even as the water stung at the corner of their stormy eyes and welled up in droplets near the corners. They would be wiped away with the winds that accompanied their voce, long and possessive with each stroke of the sky that fell to the Earth. If Alexander attempted to break away, the stormclouds would fall back in willing defeat, and yet, he found no reason to abandon the layers of darkness and subtle strength that he had grown so affectionate toward. 

Some nights, when a storm was close enough to climb to the sky with, Alexander would lean in and press a soft kiss to the puffs of cloud that accumulated at the very top. His storm would turn over quickly, grinning widely in flashes of lighting from far away, and press thunderbolt kisses to his face, falling at each and every little place on it like the drizzle of droplets before it began to pour.

But Alexander’s storm never allowed to water to spill from his eyes, at least not when he knew that his love was near. Because when a storm is only forming, resting on the sunset splattered sky, it refuses to cry. Only in the darkest moments, when the skies were no longer pink but not quite navy blue, would the sobs shatter through his body, deep and unlike anything heard before. Holding him close in those rare few moments, Alexander curled them into a small piece of the atmosphere, where they would not dance, but instead, clutch the fabric of each other’s shirts, and despite Alexander being far shorter than his storm, they would find themselves even enough to kiss with passion and lighting fury, if only to push away the threats of sunlight that would surface and break away the storm.

Starlight and sunlight have always seemed so different, and though one could make the case that they are the same, they are still so staggeringly opposing. Sunshine burns through the stormclouds, shooting through with unwanted beams, glimmering on little small reminders of what had been, and would have continued to be.

Starlight, though? Stars gleamed instead of glimmered, and were not diamonds, as many had so wrongly identified them. Sunlight is diamonds, harsh and sharp, and much stronger than they have any right to be. Gentle songs are woven into whispered melodies, until the night sky is illuminated with a lullaby sung by starlight as they pirouette through the darkness and pain of a storm, and yet still allow it to continue wreaking the unique sort of havoc that disappears come morning light.

Freckles splattered across John’s face like stars would never even begin to rival those that belonged up in the cosmos above them- quite simply because the ones on John’s face were so much more brilliant than those millions of lightyears away.

So perhaps that was why, in the few moments where Lafayette’s mind was overtaken by the darkness and clanging clatters of was long past, John could bend starlight into their eyes, soft and welcoming until, they could both see clearly once more. They would be a mess of arms and embraces, cluttered together in the atmosphere all their own as they swayed to music that was not there, and sat still for the tunes that crossed the air like wisps of dandelion puffs in the spring air. 

Kissing Lafayette, Alexander decided, had two different ways of forming itself in his heart.

When the storm laid lazily on the horizon, he could press their lips together and melt into his smile, giggling softly along with the welcoming rolls of thunder in their warm embraces. When it shook the world, breaking through stone and shattering window panes behind his eyes, Lafayette was no longer small droplets of kisses on his cheeks and forehead while they laid together in bed. During those kisses, Lafayette was something more than anything, and even if he wanted to (which he would never), Alexander couldn’t have stopped the lighting coursing through their veins.

Sometimes, however, Lafayette’s kiss was simply a ghost of a memory. Those times, small bits of light would fall through the sky and conjure up a misty sort of iridescence that could hold him and pull him forward without truly moving him. In truth, John’s kisses weren’t kisses at all. They were wishes, abandoned halfway to the stars, and saved up for when the world was lacking in the sort of magic that only such a wish that John could create with soft whispers and subtle gasps.

On quiet night, and loud ones, too. For those rather small events and ones that overtook their minds until obsession could be the only fitting description. When the sky was bare and lonely in the darkness it wishes to much it did not create, the stormclouds would meld with the stars, until sky, storm, and starlight was one.

And on those nights?

On those nights, they had no need for the world below. Instead, lace cloaked the world like it was silk, leaving small spaces to be filled with dark magic and light touches. Whispers were carried off into the night sky until it found itself painted in the colors of the midnight it so found comfort in. The cold was a cloak, covering the heated gazes and warm expressions reserved for the others that they could not be without.

They had no need for the world below.

After all, they had each other.

And when one has the night sky so perfectly formed in heart and mind, they have no need for anything else.


End file.
